jabapokemonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jaba Pokemon (Franchise)
This article is about Jaba's franchise, Pokémon. For other uses, see Pokémon. Pokémon is the name of the franchise, and originally, a series of video games, TV shows and more developed by the company Game Freak and published by Nintendo. However in the rest of the universe it is developed by Jaba Tech & Games. The actual name "Pokémon" means Pocket Monster or known as ポケットモンスター (Pokettomonsutā) in Japan and has been used for the Jaba Pokemon franchise as well. Gameplay The main Pokémon games all center around the strategic manipulation of creatures called Pokémon, from which the series takes its name. In the games, the player takes the role of a male or female human who has just received a license to catch Pokémon. The player usually goes to the local Pokémon Lab to receive a Starter Pokémon. In every main series game, the player is given a choice of three Pokémon; a Grass-type, a Fire-type, or a Water-type. A person possessing a Pokémon that trains it is called a Pokémon Trainer. Using their first Pokémon, players are now usually free to set off on their own adventure, in which they will collect Badges by defeating Gym Leaders. Once the player has collected eight badges, they can battle the Elite Four; four representatives of the Pokémon League that are considered the best Trainers in their respective region. Another goal of the game is to try to catch every Pokémon available; in the first Generation, there were 151 Pokémon available, but with every new Generation the number of Pokémon increases. Currently, there are 718 known Pokémon, and six regions/generations, with the possibility of more being introduced in every new Generation. Pokémon can be caught by weakening them with other Pokémon, and then capturing them in a Poké Ball, where they can be stored for future use, to battle and help capture more Pokémon. Each Pokémon has a health gauge, and whomever gauge runs out first loses; however, a trainer can have several Pokémon, so if one Pokémon's gauge reaches zero (called "Fainting"), they can send out another Pokémon. Each trainer can carry a maximum of 6 Pokémon although many more can be caught and stored in a PC. In order to try to knock out the opposing Pokémon, Pokémon attack each other. Pokémon can learn up to four attacks, although there are many more attacks that they are capable of learning. When all of a Trainer's Pokémon have fainted, the trainer must depart to a Pokémon Center and hands an amount of money. History The Jaba Pokemon ''franchise has only begun in 2013 (Earth Years), with the release of Pokemon Solar and Luna Versions along with the anime and book series being launched at the same time. Game Releases The games are generally released in pairs. For example, two games will be immediately released that are basically the same, except with several minor changes, and later, another improvement upon the last two games will be released. After this, work will begin on a new pair, which will have a vastly different story and various gameplay improvements. Examples of this are ''Pokemon Solar and Luna, which are generally the same game, except certain Pokémon can only be obtained in either one. List of Games The following lists all of the games in the Pokémon franchise. Main Series Games Cheese Cube * Pokemon Solar and Luna (2013) Cheese - Mozzarella * Pokemon Solar and Luna 2 (2015) * ''Pokemon Amber (2016) '' Spin-off Games Cheese - Mozzarella * ''Pokemon Life (Beta) (2015) '' Upcoming Games *''Pokemon Life (Full) (2017) ''